


And then you walked in...

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bickering, Blind Date, Drinking, Ex Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reconciliation, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Steve agrees to go on a blind date only for his ex, Bucky, to show up.





	And then you walked in...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [然後你走了進來⋯⋯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719862) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)

> This is for Bear Shark, hope you feel better soon! 
> 
> ~~

Steve had already been seated in the booth at the restaurant, awaiting his blind date.

It wasn't something he normally did, agreeing to go on blind dates, but he'd been single for over a year now and he figured, why not?

He looked at the menu, eyes flicking over the dinner options but not really taking them in. He bounced his knee under the table, hoping his date wouldn't be late or, worse, a no show.

Then one of the servers came by the table, saying, "This is your table, sir."

"Thank you," a familiar voice replied.

_Bucky?_

Steve looked up from his menu, shocked to see none other than Bucky Barnes getting into the seat across from him.

As soon as Bucky looked up, eyes meeting Steve's, his expression turned to shock too.

"Uh," Steve said, at a loss for words.

"Oh, swell," Bucky said. "Let me guess. Natasha?"

"Natasha," Steve confirmed, smiling wryly. "I guess she didn't know..." _That we used to date_, was left hanging in the air between them.

Bucky's expression turned sour. "You think?"

"Well, look, we're here now," Steve placated, and gestured to the bottle of wine he already had at the table. "Have a drink."

"I need one," Bucky grumbled, and picked up an empty glass. Steve poured Bucky a generous helping, with Bucky watching closely. "Since when did you drink red?" he asked.

Steve shrugged, and poured himself a glass. "Fancied a change."

"Hm." Bucky eyed him over the rim of his glass as he took a sip. "Is the beard part of that change, too?"

"I could say the same for you," Steve replied, smiling at Bucky.

"This is stubble," Bucky said. "Hardly a beard."

"Okay," Steve said, looking at Bucky. His hair was long. Like, way long, easily down to his shoulders and fixed in a half up 'do. Steve couldn't help a grin.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Steve said. "You look nice, is all."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that.

Steve chuckled. "Sorry. Look, I know this is a bit awkward, but can we call a truce? We used to be friends, way back when."

Bucky raised both eyebrows this time, then took a long drink from his glass. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "If you're buying."

Steve nodded. "I'll buy."

This seemed to appease Bucky, and he nudged his glass toward Steve. "Then fill 'er up."

After a quick dinner, they migrated over to the bar. Bucky ordered bourbon, while Steve ordered beer.

"You can't mix beer and wine," Bucky scolded him, and ordered a bourbon for Steve.

"I don't see how wine and whiskey is any better," Steve said, as the drink was placed in front of him.

"Trust me, it is." Bucky took a sip of bourbon and smiled.

He was clearly getting a bit drunk, but so was Steve. Not wanting to ruin the vibe, Steve raised his glass in a toast.

"Your health," he said, waiting for Bucky to raise his glass too.

Bucky hummed, then touched his glass to Steve's. "To world peace," he said.

"Oh, but not my health?" Steve teased.

Bucky shrugged, and knocked back the rest of his bourbon. "You seem fine to me."

"Well, thanks." Steve drank his bourbon too, not as expertly as Bucky did, but Steve had never been much of a drinker. He coughed a little, setting his empty glass back on the bar. When he looked up, he caught Bucky looking at him before he looked away.

Bucky waved down the bartender. "Two more, please. And a water, for this idiot."

Steve laughed. "Thanks."

They got more drinks, and Steve sipped his water first.

"Better?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded. "Good," he said. "Don't want to have to explain you choking on this blind date. Everyone will blame me."

Steve laughed again. "No, they wouldn't."

"Course they would." Bucky rolled his eyes. "Your friends never liked me."

Steve sighed. "Well... maybe one or two. Doesn't mean I agreed with them, Buck. I mean, I'm not even friends with the same people now."

Bucky looked at him in surprise. "Who aren't you friends with?"

"Well..." Steve tilted his head. "Me and Tony aren't that close, so then his friends aren't really friends with me... You know how it is."

Bucky huffed lightly. "Sure do."

"What about you?" Steve asked. "Same group of friends? I wouldn't know, since you blocked me on Facebook."

Bucky smiled smugly. "Yep."

"That's it, just 'yep'?"

"Yep," Bucky said, and sipped at his drink.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Alright, be a bitch."

"Thank you, I will."

They laughed, Steve nudging his elbow into Bucky's side to make Bucky elbow him back. Steve sat a little closer, and Bucky didn't move away.

"You look like such a hipster," Steve teased, reaching out to touch a long strand of Bucky's hair.

"Says the guy with the hipster beard and the hipster shirt."

"Wow." Steve looked down at his shirt. It looked pretty normal to him. "It was on sale and it fit me, that's all I care about."

"Hm." Bucky was eyeing Steve's shirt, eyes falling somewhere around Steve's chest. So Steve responded by doing a not-so-subtle flex, and Bucky laughed instantly. "You dork," he chided, reaching out to touch Steve's arm. "Still living for the gym, huh?"

"I don't live for the gym," Steve responded, but he brought his arm in and flexed it hard for Bucky's benefit.

"Mmm, of course not," Bucky murmured, his fingers squeezing Steve's bicep. "Jesus, Steve. You're enormous."

"I can make my pecs dance now," Steve said proudly.

Bucky threw his head back to laugh, then covered his mouth with his hand as he blushed prettily. "Liar," he accused.

"It's true," Steve insisted. "I put a video on my Instagram. I'll show you."

"Fuck your Instagram," Bucky said. "Show me now."

Steve looked up at him, surprised, then he grinned. "Alright." He glanced around for the bartender, but they were at the other end of the bar. Steve quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it open, and made his pecs bounce for Bucky.

Bucky howled so hard he almost fell off his stool. The bartender noticed and asked them both to leave, so they left.

Steve asked Bucky to come home with him, promising all the pec bouncing he desired.

And Bucky said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bonus!)
> 
> _The next morning_
> 
> "Oh, my God, Steve," Bucky groaned, hand over his face, "I can't believe we slept together."
> 
> Steve laid on his side in the bed, grinning at Bucky. "Does this mean you'll un-block me on Facebook now?"
> 
> "No," Bucky said, then giggled when Steve tickled him under the covers. "Alright, alright! Maybe..."
> 
> ~~
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
